yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 007
The Facility, Part 2, known as Feelings for the Cards! Crystal Skull VS Giant Ushi Oni in the Japanese version, is the seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Disgusted by Tanner speaking ill of Yanagi's cards and stomping on them, Yusei duels Tanner using Yanagi's Deck, in order to teach him the meaning of the word respect. Summary At the center Yusei stands across from Tanner ready to duel him. Tanner's followers don't believe Yusei can win with Yanagi's cards. Yanagi is a bit unsure himself, but Yusei tells Yanagi to just make sure to watch. Yanagi remembers the Crimson Dragon rising over the Duel stadium and asks, "Just who are you?" Tanner starts the Duel ready to teach Yusei a lesson. In the Japanese version; Yusei tells Yanagi that it is a duelist's duty to breath life into cards by breathing. If cards have felt pain by being stepped on, then imparting joy into them is also a duelist's duty. Yanagi recognizes Yusei's hand as the same one he had. He warns Yusei not to play "Crystal Skull" as it resulted in him taking 1000 damage, but Yusei ignores him and plays it. Tanner's followers start laughing, but Yusei reverses the damage with "Curse Reflection Doll" reversing the damage to Tanner. Yusei explains the same "Crystal Skull" that got trashed for being useless has gained strength by drawing from its friends. One of Tanner's supporters tries to assure Tanner that that was luck, but Tanner insists that it was skill. In the Japanese he says that it has gotten him psyched up for the Duel. In the English, he says that the pro Duels has taught him how to spot a good opponent and Yusei seems to know what he's doing. Yusei ends his turn. Tanner manages to Summon "Giant Ushi Oni" and quickly inflict damage to Yusei. Yusei continues to start his moves similar to Yanagi, resulting in the watchers mocking him. Tanner keeps them quiet, as he sees sense to Yusei's moves. Yusei manages to hold off Tanner's attacks. Yusei's skill reminds Tanner of when he was a pro duelist. Yusei puts faith in Yanagi's cards in an attempt to draw the card needed to win the Duel. Yusei draws "Piri Reis Map" and smiles. After playing it, he gathers all the cards needed to play "Triangle O". He than plays it, winning the Duel. Tanner's followers rush to him, while Yanagi leaps on Yusei to kiss him. Tanner congratulates Yusei and asks his name. He then apologises to Yanagi for stepping on his cards. He tells Yusei that he'd like to take him to the pro world and shakes his hand. Two guards arrive telling Yusei that he is to see the chief. Goodwin & Jack Mr. Armstrong, who is monitoring the duel from an office calls Rex Goodwin who tells Armstrong to continue his surveillance. Goodwin then informs Jack that Yusei has started a Duel. He then leads Jack to a room he has never shown him before. Here he tells Jack the legend of the Signers; Jack's dragon-shaped birthmark represents the wings of the Crimson Dragon. The Public Security Maintenance Bureau is merely a temporary form. They are those who inherited people of the stars power to bring security to the public. All who have sworn loyalty to the name Yliaster, govern all things controlling society. Rex reveals himself to be the 360th Guardian of the Star. Yliaster started roughly 3,000 years ago in the Andes in South America. Rex raises his hand causing the scenery to change to an ancient Inca civilization. The People of the Stars started a culture, the Stairway to the Dragon Star, and worshiped the Dragon Star as a God. All their knowledge from the Dragon Star was passed down to them through their ruler, the Star Dragon King. Wicked Disturbances often threatened the people. As a result the King prayed to the God for salvation. The God responded by sending the Crimson Dragon sealing the evil in the Earth. Goodwin raises his hand again changing the scenery, so he and Jack stand in mid-air above the Nazca Lines. He explains that the evil had spread over the planet as time passed. He lists some social and economic problems in the world and says that New Domino is the only remaining Utopia. The Wicked Gods sealed in the Nazca are soon to be revived. He has searched for the summoner of the Crimson Dragon to protect humanity, the Signer with the dragon birthmark. Jack rolls up his sleeve and glares at his birthmark. In the Japanese, he says, "So you mean this birthmark... is it me?" In the English, he says, "So I'm supposed to save the world? Why didn't you say so?" Tanner's flashback Tanner lost to Jack Atlas, who insulted him, saying he was a poor opponent and put up a weak duel. In the Japanese this caused Tanner to quit and take up underground dueling; He managed to win duels here, but getting involved in illegal dueling had bad effects on him, including alcoholism. In the English dub, Tanner's alcoholism and drug problems were only implied as he stated "It was all downhill from there", indicating that those events occurred after he lost to Jack. Featured Duels Bolt Tanner vs Yusei Fudo Tanner Summons "Jirai Gumo" and Sets 2 cards, 1 of which is "Trap Hole". Yusei Summons "Crystal Skull" in Defense Position and activates "Curse Reflection Doll" to transfer the damage he would take from "Crystal Skull's"" effect to Tanner (Tanner/3000). Tanner Tributes "Jirai Gumo" to Summon "Ushi Oni", and then Special Summons "Giant Ushi Oni" by Tributing "Ushi Oni". "Giant Ushi Oni" attacks "Crystal Skull", and due to its effect, "Giant Ushi Oni" can attack once more in a row, so it attack Yusei directly. (Yusei/1400) Yusei Summons "Ashoka Pillar" in Defense Position and activates "Stonehenge" to Special Summon "Crystal Skull" from his Graveyard, but this inflict 1000 damage to Yusei (Yusei/400). Yusei Sets a card. Tanner draws "Nobleman of Crossout". "Giant Ushi Oni" attacks "Ashoka Pillar". Yusei activates "Totem Pole" to negate the attack. Tanner activates "Spider Web Castle" and Sets a card, "Mirror Force" Yusei activates "Piri Reis Map" to add "Cabrera Stone" from his Deck to his hand. Yusei Summons "Cabrera Stone". Due to its effect, Yusei's Life Points are halved (Yusei/200). Since Yusei controls "Crystal Skull", "Ashoka Pillar" and "Cabrera Stone", he is able to activate "Triangle O", which destroys all card on the field, and inflicts 3000 damage to Tanner. (Tanner/0) Yusei wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in adaptations * In the English version when Rex Goodwin was telling Jack about Yliaster, the Crimson Dragon, and the people of the stars he made fun of those things at the end at the English dub he stopped. In the Japanese version he didn't show any interest nor made fun of them. * The scene where Tanner's ways went including his alcoholism were removed in the dub. * In the English version Yliaster is the power in the universe, energy and mankind binding them together: In the Japanese version it's a secret society. * Rex Goodwin mentions in the dub that the Crimson Dragon had some involvement with the Shadow Realm. * Yusei won the duel without attacking, which is next to impossible.